Talk:James Heller
Restraining Order I struck the following line: "... and filed for a restraining order to ensure that Jack would obey his wishes". I may be wrong, but as far as I can tell Heller never actually filed a restraining order against Jack. He merely ordered him to stay away from Audrey. On a side note, I made a few revisions to the events following Day 5. I added that Heller did make attempts to get Jack out of China, although unsuccessful. I also added that he expressly told Audrey not to go to China and was disobeyed (reflected through Jack's final speech to Heller in Day 6, as well as Cheng's line "... against the wishes of her friends and family, Miss Raines came looking for you..."). Azure Syaoran 14:34, 6 July 2007 (UTC) : Why did you use the word "apparently", though? Is there some reason to doubt it happened? --Proudhug 21:47, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :: Well, the thing is, the only "proof" we (the viewers) have that Heller ACTUALLY tried anything was his word. We never actually saw anything happen. As far as Audrey's actions, even though we didn't see them, we have multiple characters confirming the information (Cheng's words, Jack's speech, Heller's anger at Jack). Even though I'm of the belief that Heller did try to get Jack out of China, again there is no visual proof other than Heller saying "I did try". "Apparently" allows for the doubt to remain. -- Azure Syaoran 22:53, 6 July 2007 (UTC) : This is a bad habit to start. You never gave any reason why Heller might have been lying. There are tons of things on the show that we're only taking one person's word for. Unless there's reason to suspect someone is lying, we accept all pieces of information as true. With something like Jorge Ramirez claiming that Cheng Zhi told District that Jack ratted out Marcus Holt, there's good enough reason to believe that Ramirez or Cheng were lying, since they both have sinister agendas. However do we have any reason to doubt Heller in this case? If Jack tells Audrey that he wore a Spider-Man costume for Halloween when he was nine, do we add "apparently" to the claim? Of course not. So, unless you have a reason why Heller's claim might not be true, we should assume it is. --Proudhug 23:51, 6 July 2007 (UTC) According to Nadia Yassir in Day 6: 2am-3am, "Heller reiterated to me his demand that you stay away from Audrey. He'll be filing a retraining order to that effect." -Randy 01:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Cabinet member I say we remove "Member of Presidential Cabinet" from his list of experience, due to the fact that it is redundant. Since he is the secretary of defense, he is obviously part of the president's cabinet too. Theysangthesolo 04:59, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. It was just a copy/paste from the Fox website. I went ahead and took it out. Feel free to make these kinds of edits yourself. If you're concerned that an edit will be controversial, make a note on the talk page or the edit summary about why you did it. Worst that can happen is someone puts it back in. =) --StBacchus 01:33, 10 August 2006 (UTC) : Hey was he classified as UNKNOWN after he went off the cliff up until the point someone told Audrey he was ok? :: Yes he was. ---CWY2190talk 17:41, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Forced to resign but unknown if he did Logan forces Heller to resign (to paraphrase, "I want your resignation on my desk by the morning"), but I think it's safe to say that he never actually submitted it, since he had a little accident before he could do so. Thoughts? --Deathphoenix [[User_talk:Deathphoenix|'ʕ']] 14:27, 8 August 2006 (UTC) I agree there would have been no time for him to send it. User: Red Head Rider 8:09, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I'll find a way to bring this into the article, but only if it doesn't make it unwieldy. --Deathphoenix [[User_talk:Deathphoenix|'ʕ']] 13:49, 9 August 2006 (UTC) 13:49, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Heller never resigned as SECDEF & continued in this position during the administration of then-President Hal Gardner in the aftermath of Logan's resignation, making him the first US Secretary of Defense to serve under 3 different Presidents (Keeler, Logan, Gardner) in a 4-year period. User:49ersFootball 3:06 PM CST, 6 April 2017 (CST). POTUS Confirmed as POTUS in new 24 trailer. :True, but our spoiler policy states that for in-universe articles such as this one, information about non-aired episodes can only be included in the "background information and notes" section. I have put the info from the trailer there--Acer4666 (talk) 21:48, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Heller's predecessor as President I know Taylor had resigned following Day 8 and it's highly likely that her VP, Mitchell Hayworth ascended to the presidency upon her resignation, but I feel that Hayworth was Heller's predecessor. I can't imagine Taylor even finishing out her four-year term, following her actions in Day 8. :Probably true - but it was still technically Taylor's first term. I just wrote it that way to be concise, since whoever succeeded her isn't relevant to Heller --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Heller as President? Why would Heller becoming a President? Maybe because Charles Logan wasn't a good example...Can somebody explain to me why he would become one in the first place? --Station7 (talk) 10:26, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Dementia This might explain the Susan/Alicia debate. ;) About the latest episode of Live Another Day Unless Heller manages to survive that missile somehow, I thought the writers weren't allowed to kill a sitting President on-screen (which is why Keeler didn't die), so what changed since then?--Vara-sama (talk) 19:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Guess Fox let them this time, maybe to try to be shocking somehow. Guess that was the intention with the season 6 nuke, doing something people thought they wouldn't be allowed to do. I find it a bit tiresome by now, but hey ho--Acer4666 (talk) 19:32, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :: Heller was not sitting President technically, right? As explained to Jack, he timed his official resignation to be effective before he went to Wembley. :: Anyway, even if he was in office, I do think that the only time that the prohibition against killing off a sitting president was mentioned was back in 2005 during Season 4. A lot can change in a network over the course of so many years. Still, they dodged the problem with his resignation letter. 21:23, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: Where did this supposed restriction come from, anyway? It's one of a lot of things about 24 I hear people throw out all the time, but I don't remember reading anything official that confirmed it existed. --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:29, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::: I guess what I just read below makes all this pointless (dang), but replying to PyramidHead, I read about that restriction from the John Keeler page so that's why I was wondering. And replying to Blue Rook, I remember about the resignation being made but I don't remember being effective before going to the stadium, I need to watch that episode again.--Vara-sama (talk) 21:53, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Deceased or alive It appears to be this promo: http://www.24spoilers.com/2014/06/18/president-heller-lives-24-live-another-day-episode-9/ I guess the unnamed user is right. His death is staged, but why? --Station7 (talk) 09:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC) This is already listed at Day 9: 7:00pm-8:00pm. --Station7 (talk) 09:52, June 19, 2014 (UTC) My guess is that they are staging his death in hopes that Margot will destroy the drones. To me, it's similar to how David Palmer faked his death in Day 1 to appease the Drazens so that they wouldn't kill Kim. HorrorFan01 (talk) 10:05, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :The spoiler policy is very clear about in-universe articles, that no promos or anything other than the aired episodes can be used to infer information for these pages. There was no doubt from last episode that Heller was not completely obliterated in that missile strike - his status should be deceased. It's annoying I've had to find this out here, and I'm sure other users will feel the same--Acer4666 (talk) 16:28, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I didn't put it there, so you don't have to be angry at me. An unnamed user placed it there and I only asked a question, so no harm at all. I didn't even harm the article. I just follow the rules. I didn't put the promo info at Day 9: 7:00pm-8:00pm! --Station7 (talk) 17:56, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh yeah sorry I'm not angry at anyone - I've myself to blame, if I didn't want to find out spoilers I shouldnt be admin-ing a publically editable website about 24! But I was just illustrating how other users will also be similarly upset if they find out spoilers in an unexpected place, so the page should not reflect anything from the promo--Acer4666 (talk) 20:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: Fuck. Spoilers can eat turd kebabs. 03:12, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think it should count, anyway. It looks like he died, and, due to budget cuts or ratings or something, the series may end up getting terminated right in the middle, for all we know. :::Anyway, I think this page should be locked until Tuesday or something, to prevent this ridiculous conflict from going on. OneWeirdDude (talk) 15:35, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::True. I believe that the anonymous user changed the status in good faith at first, but I did get SPOILERED and it's really annoying. --William (talk) 15:49, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Suicide attempts OK, there is no way to have a discussion via edit summaries and people should bring this to the talk page before having an edit war over it. The question is, is "Season 6 is the only season where Heller did not try to commit suicide" accurate and notable? I believe it is both--Acer4666 (talk) 02:30, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Multiple main characters, including Jack, did some suicide attempts. That wouldn't make Heller's not doing a suicide attempt in season 6 notable. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:06, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::True, but it was the only season where he was present but not trying to kill himself. OneWeirdDude (talk) 17:21, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, but in season 9, we "see" him walking at the Stadion, but it's not him. So it's not suicide. It's Chloe O'Brian who did that. What happened before those actions and after Jack said "no or something in that way" in to President Heller, we don't know what happened. I won't call it suicide because A. It wasn't him and B. We don't know what happened in the short time before the explosion. If he indeed died in the explosion, then it was a clearly suicide, now it's not. --Station7 (talk) 19:20, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's not suicide, no, but it's an attempt. Actual suicide results in death; this was only a failed attempt. OneWeirdDude (talk) 22:08, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::We don't see "the attempt suicide" at all during season 9. We only see Heller walking to the middle of the Stadion which actually is a fake action by Jack so that Chloe can scan his actions and to bring Margot Al-Harazi on the wrong pad. --Station7 (talk) 22:32, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Technically Station7 is correct. The event at Wembley Stadium was not a suicide attempt, but rather, a hoax staged by Jack, Chloe, and Heller to trick Margot. As such, I think the note as it has been worded cannot be included. I suppose it could be reworded to say something like "Season 6 is the only season where Heller did not attempt to sacrifice his own life or stage a hoax suicide" ... but it seems kind of lame, right? 19:06, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: I honestly don't think Heller was in on it. Sure, it was a pathetic attempt, but it was still an attempt. He tried, but Jack and Chloe stopped him. He insists that he wanted to do it and he was prepared to die. OneWeirdDude (talk) 19:49, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::What Heller did was no different to what Jack Bauer did at the end of season 1, where he was willing to give his life up for a greater good but it turned out to not matter. And we listed that action of Jack's on the suicide page, so I don't think there's a question of whether or not what he did was suicide-ish. It's whether it is note-worthy...I think without mentioning suicide, you could say that "James Heller was willing to give up his life in every Season except 6" or something. I don't think it's much different to the note about him being threatened by terrorists in all seasons but 6, or about as notable as many other notes on this site, then again I don't feel really strongly one way or the other.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:44, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Question I don't know if I asked this earlier, but how was it for James Heller to become a President of the United States prior to Day 9? Yes, he won at the elections, but I mean, he was first a Secretary of Defense and now a President? Just like Wayne Palmer who was a White House Chief of Staff and then became a President. --Station7 (talk) 22:32, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :He was over 35, so he ran, and won. I'm not sure what this question is supposed to mean. He doesn't have to be a senator or in the military. OneWeirdDude (talk) 22:42, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Heller likely defeated fellow Republican President Mitchell Hayworth following Day 8 in the GOP Primaries for the Presidency & was elected in the 2016 elections. User:49ersFootball 3:03 PM CST, April 6, 2017 (CST). ::Station7, there are always ambiguous gaps between seasons, during which we're never sure what happened or even exactly how much time passed. Although I agree with OneWeirdDude that a presidential candidate doesn't need to fulfill a specific government role as prerequisite (look at your current President :-D ), we don't know how Heller or Palmer, or anyone, served during those gaps. Thief12 (talk) 00:55, April 7, 2017 (UTC)